Lathering Up
by katiecullen101
Summary: What if Edward Cullen was real? Edward takes a shower. Someone is watching him. Who? It’s YOU ! Would you just stand and watch? Could you resist temptation? Read to find out.. AU where Bella doesn't exist Rated M . LEMONS


**What if Edward Cullen was real? Edward takes a shower. Someone is watching him. Who? It's YOU ! Would you just stand and watch? Could you resist temptation? Read to find out.. AU (where Bella doesn't exist)**

**Rated M . LEMONS**

**A/N This is for Sakixry and everyone at Twilightheaded dot com AND ravishim dot blogspot dot com**

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately Edward Cullen still belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Life is not fair.**

She sat on his black leather couch, wearing her favourite combination of t shirt and jeans, waiting for her best friend to take a shower. He had just returned from hunting and he had insisted he showered before they could spend time together. She knew he was just in the next room. She was trying to keep her mind occupied, trying not to think of _him_ in the shower, to not think of _him_ naked, and failing. She often dreamed of him but he seemed completely oblivious to her true feelings for him. She got up and strolled round his bedroom. She stood in front of his bookcase. He seemed to have every book ever written. She took a book out at random, flicked through it and return it to the shelf. She had hoped to find something to read, to provide a distraction. The bathroom door was ajar and steam was slowly escaping. The curiosity got too much. She couldn't resist any longer. She turned and walked across the room to the bathroom. She pushed the door gently and entered the haze. The steam surrounded her, making her temporally blind. She stayed standing in the doorway. A few seconds later the hot mist cleared and he came into being. The shower door was open giving her a perfect view of the show. Even in her wildest fantasies she could never have imagined this. Edward Cullen was truly breathtaking.

He was standing with his back to her and he gave no indication that he knew she was there. The water cascaded down from the shower head like a tropical rain storm, hard and fast. Steam was rising from his cool marble skin. He was running his long nimble fingers through his bronze hair, rinsing the shampoo. First his right hand, then his left. The shampoo suds rolled gradually down his perfectly smooth white body, until they reached the curve of his tight ivory buttocks, where they pooled in the small of his back, before dripping down the inside of his knees to the shower tray. He was a Greek statue, solid as stone.

He froze momentarily and slowly turned round, in slow motion it seemed, to face her, his hands returning to his sides. Her eyes returned upward. He had the face of an angel. He gently shook his tousled locks and they flopped in front of his forehead, the water dropped like tears from his hair to the tip of his nose, rolling down his flawless skin to his mouth. He licked his luscious red lips, his blood red tongue swirling so seductive against his pale skin. He broke into an uneven crooked smile.

She unconsciously took a step back, feeling foolish, wondering why on earth she walked in there, to spy on him.

"S..sorry. I couldn't resist" she blushed and smiled nervously.

Neither could he. His nostrils flared. He could smell she was aroused. She was irresistible to him, in that small room, totally alone.

"Would you like to join me?" he purred. Tempting her in.

His topaz eyes penetrated into her. Everything about him, his body, his skin, his hair, his eyes, was inviting her in. She gulped and nodded in agreement. No words were needed.

She undressed as quickly as she could. Her t shirt was over her head, her bra unclipped and on the floor. Next she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. First sock, second sock. She knew he was watching her but she daren't sneak a glance at him now. She felt her heart racing, her breath quickening. She took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before reaching to her underwear, letting it fall and stepping out. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

He reached out his left hand grabbing her round her left wrist to pull her into the shower. She struggled to place one foot in front of the other. She carefully stepped into the shower.

The water was so hot. She involuntary shivered from the shock mixture of the hot water and his cold touch but she knew the temperature didn't bother him. She tentatively reached over and touched his chest. She couldn't help herself. He stood deathly still. Her fingers traced his muscles. It felt exactly like she had imagined, like cold marble.

Hot water flowed down his naked body over his nipples. She could feel his arousal but didn't look down any further. She didn't need to, she could feel him very cold against the outside of her left thigh. Edward placed his right hand under her chin and tilted her face to look up at him. His gaze intoxicated her. He looked straight at her and she lost herself in his eyes. She was struggling to keep some form of self control. Struggling to remember to breathe. Breathe. In. Out.

"I need to wash, would you like to help me?" he asked clearly, but there was underlying hunger in his eyes.

"Okay" she whispered, unable to form a sentence. Unable to hardly speak at all.

She stared at him in awe as he reached and grabbed the shower gel from its chrome holder, which was attached to the wall. With both hands gripped round it he squeezed, and it squirted out onto her stomach, feeling cool and sticky against the boiling water and her skin. They both chuckled, his eyes lit up and his uneven smile making her blush. She wiped some of it onto the palm of her hand then hesitated. Edward reached round her wrist and guided her hand towards his erection. The sight of his cock instantly made her go weak and she felt heat starting to rise between her legs. Edward let go of her wrist and she placed her hand round his shaft, feeling that he was quite literally rock hard. He growled deeply as she began to lather all the way from the base to the tip and back down. To steady himself he leaned across and placed both arms either side of her, his hands flat on the tiles behind her. His arms were her prison. She continued washing him, swirling up and down. Her fingers were tight around him, making her feel like she was gripping an ice lolly (popsicle), and she felt her hand going numb from the cold. The moisture between her thighs was increasing as she imagined _that_ inside her.

"That feels so good" He groaned deeply. "Keep going" He continued to moan "Don't stop."

Edward reached and grabbed hold of the chrome holder as his pleasure intensified. As her grip tightened on his cock, his grip tightened on the metal, and it was crushed to pieces as he climaxed, sending shards of metal to the floor, his cum landing on her already wet and sticky stomach.

She looked at him then at her stomach then at the floor then the holder then back at him. He sighed. She was about to say something but his intense gaze stopped her in her tracks.

"Your turn," He smiled, "Stay. Still."

Oh. My. God. Her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest. Standing with her back against the tiles, his arms either side, she was completely under his control. Without breaking his hypnotic gaze he moved his chiselled jaw towards her and lightly touched his lips to hers, leaving her wanting more. He momentarily broke away then continued, crashing their lips together. He massaged her tongue with his. She struggled to breathe but she didn't want to come up for air. She was kissing Edward Cullen. Naked. In the shower. He abruptly pulled away, sensing her fight.

He leant in further, past her cheek, his lips grazing her ear lobe.

"Breathe." He whispered. Her whole body shook in pleasure. She took in a really deep breath, preparing for more. Edwards tongue entered her warm mouth again . She opened wider, letting him know she wanted more, needed more.

He gently kissed down her jaw line and all the way down her neck to her shoulder making every nerve ending in her whole body tingle. Leaning with his left hand, his right hand touched the gel on her stomach and brushed it upward, his fingers covering her breasts in soapy lather. The tips of his fingers swept across her nipples making them hard. His icy hands roamed her body like ice cubes across her skin. The contrasting sensations ripped through her, the boiling water and his icy fingers. She was desperate to have him inside her. She pushed her hips towards him.

"Wait" He growled. He grabbed her round the waist and pulled her towards him, under the relenting water, washing the soap and his cum off them both. He effortlessly pushed her back against the tiles with one hand.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned in shock as two extremely cold fingers entered her. He slid them all the way in, as deep as they would go and gliding slowly out, wanting her to feel every movement. She could feel his icy lips on her collar bone. Her whole body was crying out for him. Her wetness flowed down his hand as he continued pumping. She arched her back wanting more but instead she suddenly felt him leave her.

He was ready for her again. Without warning, he lifted her up, his hands grabbing her bum and he entered her in one hard thrust.

"Aaaargh" she moaned deeply in intense pleasure as his rock hard shaft filled her.

"You're so wet" He growled deeply.

She could hear the slap of skin on skin as he pumped into her, his length slipping easily in and out. The feel of Edwards cock inside her was excruciatingly pleasurable and she lost herself to the momentum.

"Oh God" she moaned. It felt so good it was almost painful. He truly was perfect, just like she had imagined. After the washing and his fingers it didn't take long for her inner muscles to react accordingly.

"So tight". He growled again.

She felt the tension building, ever closer, to her release.

"I'm close" she told him.

"Say my name" Edward asked.

"Edward" She breathlessly whispered.

"Scream. My. Name" he ordered roughly, "Out. Loud."

"Edward!" She screamed back, as she climaxed. Her toes curled. Her nails involuntarily dug into his shoulder blades as every muscle in her body contracted in bliss.

The sensation of her orgasm around his cock made him insatiable. He had to have more. But it was her nails that sent him over the edge. He lost all control. He pumped furiously. Hard and Fast. His fingers holding her like a vice as he violently exploded into her. Still holding her with his right hand under her bum, he reached out with his left hand to avoid slamming her into the tiles and instantly heard a crack, then a smash as the tiles hit the floor.

"Oh God, I'm coming!" he moaned as he came. His eyes closed in ecstasy. "Uurgh."

Edward wrapped both his arms around her and held on tight, letting himself calm down. He slid out of her and set her back on her feet. He was careful to avoid the metal shards littering the shower tray. He reached out and turned off the shower. The only sound was their deep breathing and the silence was deafening. Still standing face to face they just stared at each other. He glanced past her at the cracked tiles and to the floor at the metal.

" I think I will need to redecorate" He chuckled sheepishly.

Edward reached out of the shower and grabbed a blue towel that was hanging on the rack. He wrapped it round her and started to rub her dry.

"That was amazing" Edward whispered softly. Making her shiver all over again. She could feel goosebumps rising.

"Oh, I'm not ready to leave this shower just yet" she replied back grinning, closing the shower door, dropping the towel and enclosing them in their own personal corner of heaven.


End file.
